


In Bloom

by valkyriereverie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriereverie/pseuds/valkyriereverie
Summary: Basically my poetry/lyrics collection.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Cherry Bomb

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb

Found your way in my head

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb

You won’t leave me till I’m dead

My world turned upside down

Was lost, but now I’m found

Oh, can you see me now?

Why can’t you let it out?

You’re so bewitching

Just what I’m missing

Colored my life

You cleared my sight

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb

You know you lit my fuse

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb

Why can’t I be your muse?


	2. Come Rain Or Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directed to no one in particular

I’ve told you a hundred times  
I’d tell you a hundred more  
Until it’s stuck in your mind  
Like a song you’ve heard before.

Just be you and that’s enough  
You don’t need to do too much  
There’s no one else I’d rather have  
I know you’re my other half.

I promise, come rain or shine  
I would never leave your side  
Just like the sun after the night  
We’ll be each other’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*ahem* myself cause I needed to hear that_


	3. not the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's supposed to be pretty dumb, but all of what i've written here is dumb isn't it.

there's just this thing that i can't say  
it's stuck in my throat  
i'll get to it, just not today  
i feel i might choke

it's not the same as saying hi  
or just saying good bye  
with those three words  
it's like a curse  
and i'm caught in your spell  
oh, oh, oh well

it's such a shame, i know  
with all these delays  
i'm acting kinda strange and it shows  
what else is there to say  
i'm crumbling away  
even now, i'm in a hurricane

it's not the same as saying hi  
or just saying good bye  
it's those three words  
that's such a curse  
but maybe some day  
i'll find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it sounded like lyrics that's probably half intentional, i was listening to a lot of music when writing this which ended up a mess creatively.


	4. 1am

1am, you called me again  
crying over how it ended with him  
same old girls' talk, me being the shoulder  
and another guy for you to get over

if i were a man, you always wondered  
would i leave you this way, that made me ponder  
do i have to be someone else  
can't i just be myself

can't we just stay this way  
everything just the same  
me lending an ear  
and drying your tears

cause i know you'd run away  
if you knew what i'd say  
that i'd take all those guys' place  
any time of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got real gay there :)))


	5. daydreaming

i wonder if this is it  
is it finally time to quit  
how long can this dream go on  
am i just making it up as i go along

the nights and the days  
neither spent awake  
just how much would it take  
for this rope to break


	6. pulse

feels like there's a change  
what was normal now is strange  
there's a stir inside  
there's a distant cry

my heartbeat starts to race  
as i try to chase  
that vision in my head  
like i'm seeing red

for the first time in awhile  
i know how to smile  
sometimes fake, sometimes real  
now i know how it feels


	7. passing through

just the other day, i've been thinking to myself  
is it really fine to just live for no one else?  
just me myself and i, is that all i'll ever need?  
who will be the bandage for when i eventually bleed?

you can't spend your life alone, that's no doubt  
but there are some people you'd do better without  
you win some you lose some, what else can you do  
all that is "now" will eventually be through

7 days a week, 12 months a year  
sometimes the end feels oh so near  
then it all starts again, again and again  
forever flowing with replacing trends

objects may be closer than they appear  
the same can apply to things you fear  
but when you can reach for a hand to hold  
maybe winter won't be so cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long time since i wrote in this particular style, a bit of a return to form if you can call it that. had to spend some time just finding the wave i wanted to ride.


	8. resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things that have been going on

i don't think much about the day to day  
honestly i'm just glad to make it through today  
the rain keeps coming and they don't stop  
but there's something beautiful in every drop

i think about my tapes, the memories they keep  
voices without a face, they play on repeat  
the words they say have been driving me  
to try and see beyond my periphery

sometimes i slip, and my mind forgets  
the brain relapses in a cycle of regret  
but i've got a map to get out of my head  
cause every now and then i need a rest.


	9. reflecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda venty, a bit personal
> 
> cw: dysphoria , negative thoughts

i was never born to be a princess  
it was never in my interests  
so why do i still try  
to pretend that it was always mine

the role i want to play  
the things i want to say  
doesn't match the casting call  
the prettiest of them all

this mirror on the wall  
doesn't know about my heart  
it was wrong from the start  
but still it breaks me down  
every time i see myself  
in a t-shirt, not a gown

so why am i still here  
staring at that mirror  
hoping that with time  
something might appear

a tiny glimpse of hope  
another way to cope  
is there a chance in the world  
for me to be a girl


	10. flutter

i wonder if it's right  
to love this kind of way  
can we be like them  
is it for us to say?

hand in hand  
exchanging vows  
staying friends  
just for now

are there any guides  
somewhere in the world  
sometimes you can't hide  
when a girl loves a girl


	11. satellite

are you ok now?  
the girl i used to know  
is your hair a bit longer?  
are your hands a bit less cold?

i want to laugh the way you laughed  
i want to cry the way you cried  
the person i kept chasing  
has become the mirror i'm facing

the moon is still far away  
but we're a bit closer to space  
just a little bit more, that's it  
soon i'll be out of orbit


End file.
